pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X/Archive 2
Re: Admin Go for it! Just don't expect many supports after a while. Nobody would really check it except me and maybe Slaying if I told him about it. 06:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Sorry, I was about to do it! Is it OK now? P. S. Since you're about to check it, do you think I have improved enough my articles? Me (Talk to me • ) 11:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for your good words! Also, I won't create Kalos Route 4 until it is confirmed. Me (Talk to me • ) 11:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) XY episodes in construction Energy X, I leave the episodes XY001, XY002, XY003, XY004 and XY005 in construction. what do you mean the names? and is it okay if i post the pictures of the X and Y Pokemon on the category page?Kaf2cute (talk) 10:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute Oh okay i got you sorry. and how about this pic of Klefki as an example http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/262970-klefki.jpg Kaf2cute (talk) 10:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute actually its not a fanfic its even on pokemon.com http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/whats_new/fairy_type/ Kaf2cute (talk) 11:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute An Affiliate question A user from this wiki wanted to know if we would affiliate with them. Ultimate Pokémon Fanon :Good point, lets see what Jade (Rainbow) has to say about it, and if her thoughts are different we'll end up discussing it, and if not then we'll tell them that we won't affiliate with them as we already are affiliated to a fanon. New theme I am as of now modifying a theme that I have to work for this wiki. Here is a link, I would like your thoughts. Kefalonitis keeps deleting these pics I post of the generation Vi Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Sandbox Do explain the whole commentators part of the festival of Kanto thing, It seems really interesting. Also, I would like to be able to code up something nice looking for the battles thing? Would a template that can be filled out each time work? :Nope! That seems pretty good to me! I'll add up some script and get it looking pretty. c: Template Here it is I can explain it if need be, but please hop onto chat if you would like for me to explain it. :What exactly do you mean by, how should it look on the front page? because it may be a good idea to add another tabber to the front page and make that look like the front page already does, fancy smancy like? Another look for it would have to be this Second Look. Re about chat Yeah I definitely think we could switch off the roles, I'd be glad to take up role sometime, but I probably wont be able to do it for about a month, I have to get back onto good terms with my parents before I can do anything like that. >.< Template FOB Template, please fill it out. following: I'll take and place the template onto the main page after you get it filled out, please just leave me a message that has all of those parimeters filled out. c: Sorry about the stub thing Yeah, sorry about the stub. I thought he was an upcoming character or something, and we had no info on him. XD I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 21:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LEAK! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jzrJr7mvp8 Moltres(and the other legendary birds)will be roaming pokemon at some point of Pokemon X and Y! Oh, Well, sorry, but can the Aegislash pic stay? I kinda like it. Valerie Hey Slay. We need a color scheme for Valerie's GymLeaderBox as it is white. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I can do that if you are busy or not here yet. 17:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok done, I used the colors given at Template:Type to decide what to use. How does that look? 17:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks. ::Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I saw that you figured out mistakes from my edits.I accept it as mistake and apologize.Actually I thought that eymology and biology section could be merged,so I wrote etymology.I will correct all of them.Again Sorry for wrong edit--Monfernape (talk) 07:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Re: Manual of Style Hi! I think I accidently wrote my message to the wrong person. Anyway, I just read your messages and I am so sorry that I did what I just did. I did read the policy, however, I must have missed the note about meters. Again, this is all my fault, I was just trying to help and I was so caught up in filling in new information that I didn't notice your messages. I will of course change it back to centimeter on all the pages I've changed so far. Yet again, I'm terribly sorry for any potential damage I've caused. I just assumed (being European) that it would make more sense and would be more readable in CM. I hope I haven't "overstayed my welcome", I really liked doing this but I should have read the policy more thouroughly. Apologizes, Frida.19:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Wolfmoose (talk) Template I can get to that tomorrow. Template again Template:FOBWinners Here yah are, pretty self explanatory right? Battle KK lemme go set it up and I'll give you a link for you to comment. c: Here is the comment that you need to edit. Template:Commenter1comments Badges We need to talk about the badges, also do you have skype? :If the problem is that this wiki needs images for the badges I could always make some based off of the design in game? I'm a graphic artist. 15:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Serena (anime) Could u please stop messing with the stuff about Serena being Ash's love interest please. I like it the it was! :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Did you know? Hey on the main page's Did you know? thing one of them says that Swampert is unable to learn Hydro Pump or at least it tries to say it, it is weirdly worded and I think the word "unable" was meant to be put in the sentence there. 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :lol you're not an admin yet? Hmmm sorry then. 14:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Now you can fix it. :P 19:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! 20:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image categories fyi I normalized the Legendary, Starter, and Berry navigational templates, they looked all random and out of place before. Now they all share the same look and can be collapsed. Change if you want, I wasn't sure about the colors. 17:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you know of any other navigational templates that are still used let me know so I can normalize them too. 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand splitting up the berries by gen, but I think the starter and legendary nav templates would be too small if you split those up by gen. Wouldn't they? 18:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, you want a nav template for all the pokemon of each gen? I can do that. :::Should it be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates? 18:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Why the change to purple in the header of the Legendary nav box? I made all the navboxes white to normalize them, should I make the header for berries and starters purple too? 18:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Now the berries is green. 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why not all of it white for normality and cleanliness? =b 18:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Plus... it matches the logo this way. 19:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think the number is really needed? 19:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Job Just like categorizing any other kind of article so yeah? 21:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, categorizing 33,000 images would be quite the endeavor... maybe when I finish making these Pokémon nav boxes for each gen. 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I would still have to sort through the 33,000 to find the anime ones, right? 22:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Besides I still have this to figure out how to make work as well as cleaning up the dex numbers for all the Pokémon too. 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have I asked you about this yet? Jade wants the entire thing to be encased in that outer box but I can't get it to work, I tried coding it in the td style and I think it worked then but I couldn't get it to be clean... 15:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Bloop. 02:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: XY Pokémon images Yeah the first 8 are fan art pics. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :The Goomy one is too. The Aurorus one is legit artwork. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, and thanks. Exactly. Plus, we should wait for Mr. Sugimori's official art, unlike the guys who came up with the Kalos guide, though we did get pics of the Gym Leaders and E4. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) fyi I cleaned up the genIpokedex template, noticed there was a weird double thing going on and wanted to fix that up. Before After Just being sure it is ok with you. 17:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :But the pokedex entry is different in Red and Yellow, I only combined Red and Blue because they are the only games that the pokedex entry is the same. 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait... where is it in my sandbox? 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh so you want to split up their entries by gen? :::Not sure why you took out all of the other games though? That template is currently in use in articles already. 18:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh nvm you reverted it. 18:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, that would be very crowded for certain gens that had like five or more games though? 19:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Even the entire page's width would be too crowded for five games imo... ::::::Also, you must have missed my question about the genInav, you said you had some changes you would like to see in it? :::::::But the width is the issue not the length... /: :::::::Ohhhhhhh ''that'' navigation. Yes that could be a better way to do it, sure. Also for that do you know the names of the main characters in the current season? :::::::I thought you were talking about THIS navigation template lol, that was why I was confused. ::::::::Ok then, updated both the series and characters :::::::::But I can't edit that on my own because it is admins only, if you feel it is good then copy the code and paste it here 04:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Categorization. Not a problem. Just click on Add Category and add the categories you'd like to add.. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :lol I'm oldschool apparently, I type out Category:Name in the article to categorize things. 18:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Navigation bar I was just going by what Jade wanted, I've been considering removing the extra dots on the side and just doing a hard return for those places. What are you thoughts on changes? 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Serena drama Hi I am new user here and I was just wondering what this whole Serena (anime) drama is about bc I've seen it on the wiki activity. (User:CinnamonPoptart) Not the Fan-fic It not a fan-fic Energy, this is Pokemon X and Y official model. Samueljoo (talk) 00:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) At it again Someone is continuing something you warned them not to do. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Skype If you have a skype account, or are willing to download Skype and make one, please let me know. I would like to create a group with the administrators so that we can easily discuss things because I have a lot to discuss. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just going to revisit this subject to see where you stand. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The reason I was thinking we should all get skype was so that we could have discussions as the four of us and be able to work on talking about changes and have history of the conversations about the changes. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 21:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :This might be because of my policy to always watch every edit everywhere, this way the staff can converse where the other people won't hear, or respond to... like right now. Also it might be a good place to discuss the things like the pokemon matchups on the front page. 04:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Quotes. I would really appreciate it if you left the quotes from IL016 onward alone. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) All I ask is that you leave them alone cause some of them are funny, especially OI028. It was like... That's it! We'll make english script articles for... every... pokemon... episode... to... OI028 had a lot of work and funny quotes. Please be lenient. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Well we could make English episode script articles and save the quotes, but it might take forever. Plus, for IL028, it's like I put the first half of the script. Maybe if you write an episode plot for IL028 like at Bulbapedia,we might be able to save some face. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I got so far: * Quincy: "Ah company. You're here just in time for the rush hour." Ash, Misty and Tracey: "Huh?" Quincy: "If my observations are correct, we're about to see one of the most astounding scenes ya ever seen on the seas. Now we'll see what we shall sea." * "If my calculations are correct, I know exactly where the Magikarp are headed. But with heads like that, I suppose they don't have much of a choice. Oh well, here I go." ~Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * "Oh, just what I've been looking for: Non-union labor. Come on, there's no time to organize now. One for you, one for you, one for you and one for chu." ~ Quincy T. Quackenpoker * Misty: "Excuse me but who exactly are you?" Quincy: "Why the last time I looked I was Quincy T. Quackenpoker." Tracey: "Quackenpoker." Misty: "Quackenpoker. That's kind of an unusual name isn't it." Quincy: "Everybody in my family was named Quackenpoker, at least on my mother's side." * Quincy: "I'm a Pokémon watcher and I've dedicated my life to the study of Magikarp." Tracey: "I knew I recognize your name. If a famous Pokémon watcher like Dr. Quackenpoker thinks Magikarp are worth a lifetime of study..." Tracey gets out his sketchbook. Tracey: "There must be something I can learn from them too." A Magikarp splashes Tracey in the face. Quincy: "The first thing you learn from watching Magikarp is always use a waterproof pen." Tracey: "Thanks, doctor." Quincy: "Come on, you can't lie there like a lax all day, we've got observations to make." * Misty: "Would somebody please tell me whats so great about watching Magikarp?" Ash: "I don't get it either." Pikachu: "Pika." Misty: "They're boring. If you've seen one Magikarp, you've seen them all if you ask me." * Tracey: "I see, it's a machine that records the number of Magikarp as they pass by." Quincy: "It does much more than that: It measures and analyzes 32 factors, including fin length, bone structure, muscle density, not to mention size-weight ratios and oxygen efficiency quotients." Ash: "Size-weight ratios and oxygen efficiency quotients?" Quincy: "I asked you not to mention those, didn't I?" * Tracey: But I wonder why the Magikarp go away." Quincy: "I'm getting there. The Magikarp are born in the waters around this island, but swim out to sea as they mature. But once a year, no matter where they are, thousands of Magikarp return here to the place of their birth, and I return so I can study them all. Tracey, I'd imagine a young Pokémon watcher like yourself must find all of this pretty interesting." Tracey: "Sure, but how'd you know I was a Pokémon Watcher?" Quincy: "Well, with that sketchbook you carry around with you, and those binoculars, I just put two and two together. Clever, eh?" * "I've hardly ever, seen something that clever." Misty about Dr. Quackenpoker's observation. * Quincy: "Well thank you, but it's only logical that a skilled Pokémon watcher would also be a skilled people watcher. Say, now that the plot has come to a screeching halt, why don't I take a look at your sketchbook." Tracey: "Oh sure, go ahead." Quincy: "Ah, excellent. I see a great future ahead of you young man." Tracey: "Do you, do you really think so?" Quincy: "Well you certainly don't have a future behind you." * "Well if you ask me, there's nothin' magic about a bunch of Magikarp. I say we make Pikachu the catch of the day." ~Meowth * Meowth: "Maybe she's right." James: "Well there's a first time for everything." * Quincy: "My studies indicate that 50% of the Magikarp are still too weak to swim all the way up the waterfall." Tracey: "What happens to the ones that don't make it?" Quincy: "They do what that one there is doing. They keep trying." * "Everything takes time Magikarp. Took me three years to grow this moustache." Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * "You'll be the ones in trouble if I'm too late to see the Magikarp evolve." Quincy T. Quackenpoker *"You should mind your P's and Q's and Pikachu." Meowth Most of this is funny stuff. What do you think we should keep. Got rid of some of them. Also I hope you return that whole "Serena is the second trainer to have a Fire type starter Pokémon" trivia. Also, started a new project: Kalos Gyms. Already finished Santalune Gym. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Plus, would quote groups where there is more then one quote of dialogue count as one Quote? Finished Cyllage city gym in game. Will work on article soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Manual of Style Its coming along, I hope for the Pokémon and Episode layouts will be up soon but if not then they are top of my list. 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Yes only minor characters otherwise it would be way too long and it is obvious that main characters (like Ash) would appear in every or most episodes so the template would be pointless on those pages. 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yep thats fine. I will add in Manga and Game character sections into it but don't expect them up yet although the Game character layouts are quite important right now what with XY. 23:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Message from Dragonspore18 Oh, I'm sorry. Can you delete the page I just made plaese? I didn't realize you already made one. The reason why is because I put down "James' Inkay reveals to know Tackle, Psybeam, and Foul Play" and that is the major event. Yes, it's ' is revealed to know'. Look on the XY004 page on Bulbapedia. Oh, ok. I understand. By the way, can you show me how to make a template for Clemont's Pokemon and Serena's Pokemon please? I'm kind of new to this wiki. What abot a template for Serena's Pokemon? What do you thonk of the Dialga (anime) page I've just made? Pretty awesome, isn't it? Spammer Can you please ban User:WrinkleyDog? He's a spammer that needs to be stopped. I'll take whatever punishment for calling him what I did, just stop him, please. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fight Well I was thinking of either doing Gengar VS Alakazam or Electabuzz VS Magmar. What do you think? With those categories we can just delete them as they have only one page in them. We can just put the information onto triva sections instead of having a category for it. 07:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Great (and Alakazam has a disadvantage too, it is weak against Ghost attacks)! 11:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) that was not false information it was true and you know it Karp,KArp #Karp, #True, #EndBullying, # KarpKaarpKaaarpKarpman (talk) 15:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC)I Hate You RE: Templates Could you link me to the templates you changed? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Cyllage Gym. Moved stuff to Archive 4. Anyway, the Cyllage Gym article is done, and Mistakes does sound more pro and less bulba copy. Make it so! I also kinda liked the pic where Giselle was sitting and it was sunset. Looked cool. Trying to find the template I found the type color scheme. Needed to know a good color scheme for the Grant type thing. Korrina, Ramos, Valerie and Olympia have no matches but Clemont and Wulfric do. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) True, however, this is X and Y we are talking about. No trainer sprites, no gym leader, e4 or champ headshots, just full body art. Art which Sugimori has not made to the public say for a few pics. But what can be done about it? And by color scheme I mean this: The part that says Style="background:#****** We need a background scheme for Fighting, Grass, Fairy and Psychic. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) All right. I'll ask him. I'll have him go over the Grant one too. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:05, October 29, 2013 (UTC) The Untitled Pokémon Detective Game and Pokémon Trozei 2 Page Suggestion I can help with episode plots I probably could do older episodes(Black and White, Diamond and Pearl, etc) and new X and Y episodes. Ok, I can work on Black and White and X and Y Re: Episodes Sometimes people do not understand patience. XY006 airs two weeks from now and I have the article pre-made. I always do. If the preview for this episode came out, we wouldn't know from it if Ash won the gym battle or not. How do we know something may happen at the last minute. This is why we wait: to find out exactly what major events might happen. But please, like the BW articles, no more new episode articles until they air. XY007 does not air until three weeks. I will have the article pre-made. So please no more writing episode articles. Again, we are not Bulbapedia. We try to be 100% accurate with our info without spoiling info for everyone. But while I'm here, Eva Christiansen was the voice of Lotus. That info should be added to Bulbapedia. Speaking of, why hasn't anyone updated Clair's English va. Cause new Clair did not sound like old Clair. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ugh, the Adventure Time wiki allows new episode articles to be made as soon as the title of the episode is known and that can be up to a year or more until the episode is released. For years I've tried convincing them to at least lock the pages so they can't be edited until the episode airs but they keep saying that this is how it has always been... x.x 03:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Why not. Some people may not have remembered the previous episodes. I mean, there were over 800 episodes made, why not give some refreshers? :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). 04:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't like that idea. This is not Adventure Time wiki. This is Pokemon Wiki and I say no more new episode articles until the day they air in Japan. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:35, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Uhhh... I was agreeing with you Winx and citing example? 22:03, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. Now I look stupid. Still, EX, what is going on with the anime staff at Bulbapedia? Do they not know that Sophie was voiced by Suzy Myers? :It's just that with the exception of Alexa and Gemma, no other character that appeared has had their english VA posted. Is the anime staff at Bulbapedia lazy or is everyone there preoccupied with the X and Y games to do anything? No offense. :Here's a list: *Lotus, Eva Christiansen. I kinda used process of elimination in the credits of her debut episode. *Sophie: Suzy Myers. Sounded like Burgundy. *No idea who voices new Clair. After all, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld was new Jasmine. And Megan Hollingshead did not return to Pokemon. *Anima: Bella Hudson. Just a little mad character's aren't having their english voices updated on Bulbapedia, but I guess ears don't matter. Kinda makes you wonder, with new, hip, young talent, who will be Draco, the final new character of BW, or Viola, or Nurse Joy? Questions that will be answered with time. But we're off tangent aren't we. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well consider the facts: Ben 10 aired in '06 and there was a character called Four-Arms. Machamp along with the other original 151 Pokémon were brought into the world in '97. Machamp's design could have been an inspiration for Four-Arms back then. Sorry, I've been watching Game Exchange starring Gaijin Goombah. Really divulged lots of interesting Pokémon facts. For example: Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. It was more than just a maze of headstones. Believe it or not, Japanese graveyards actually look like that. Some are even more massive than that. The same is said for Mt. Pyre, the Lost Tower and Celestial Tower. Cool huh? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Right. And New Clair's voice has me totally stumped. I mean, Clay = Goku, Layla = Compa, Bianca from Heroes = Filia, but new Clair, a total mystery. Other fun factoids: Olympia is the third gym leader whose Gym is ordered 7th and who uses Psychic Pokemon, after Tate and Liza. The inspiration for the Game Corner was Pachinko but there is no Game Corner in BW or XY. And Magikarp has a huge backstory behind it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:20, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You noticed. Sorry. Picking quotes, up to 10 max, would see foresights like the mdash. And I only got up to IL020 in terms of quotes. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's right. Wait, were you here while CrimsonNavy was here? Cause I only worked on Quotes until IL020 way back when. Then I moved on to making episode articles. Might be pride as an episode article maker. Your task could be impossible considering there are over 800 episode articles to work on. Please ask someone else. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) That is a lot of work. I'm working on the detailed plot for XY001, all of the details. Plus a new guy offered to do the BW and XY plots, though XY is only 4 episodes old. Whoah, Good thing I made an Archive 4. Anyway, I got a lot on my plate. I have to work on three fanfics I started writing, working on the Platinum Trophy for Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, work on a few more Pokémon in my Pokémon-amie and there are three other games I have to work on. I try to get Platinum trophies. But I suppose I could work on more details for the Lumiose Gym like which trainer responds to which answer. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::To be fair, Japanese graveyards only look like that because Japan is small and there isn't enough room for the people. Usually they cremate but the rich get buried sometimes even at the top of a business' building. Though nowadays they sometimes use conveyer belts to bring the grave to you from a giant building filing cabinet, probably because people got tired of battling all those ghost pokemon and possessed trainers. 01:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. To quote Gaijin Goombah, "When you have over 128 million people living in a country that's roughly the size of California, you have to utilize the space that you have." Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 08:56, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Templates I think you might have wanted to message Jazzi??? :Link me to which templates you will be changing??? ::Go right ahead. What do you think... ...about the event legendaries from Serebii? Should this wait or what? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:51, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :When the leaks began, RS wanted to wait until things start to look official. So yeah this should wait. And one thing not relating to this, could you fix the type gifs at the Pokémon Forms article? They're weirdly spaced apart and I can't seem to fix it. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Voice Chat I was looking at this and it says that voice chat was first introduced in X and Y, but I remember it in earlier games during battles, trades, or just plain voice chat rooms. 02:02, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Is this pretty good? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Alexa%27s_Noivern Yes I can do all that. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 00:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)GamerTimeUS Reporting Netmadness for Spamming Define them Well sir,as you can see that this wiki is one of the most successful wikis of Wikia,don't you think that you should define Autoconfirmed Users and Users.I think every popular wiki should define it for its members. Plots or Synopsis? I see that some episodes that I try to make plots for say Synopsis and others say Plot. What the difference in these 2? Did you like some everything up in the episode or what? GamerTimeUS (talk) 21:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) New Pseudo-Legendary rule? So why the new Pseudo-Legendary rule? Do you know why they added it? 04:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :That at at level 10 they have the total experience of 1,250,000? idk is it? If it is then the rule needs to be removed since it applies to all...? 21:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh you already removed it, nevermind. 22:25, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: User of the Month Yeah I am getting that. But Community Messages is the only place where User of the Month would be appropriate and would fit. 08:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Take a look Sir I did operation on Ash's Pikachu.It needed so much clean up.It contained 6 paragraphs of only BW series.I summerized them to 2 Paragraphs.Have a look at the page now and correct me if I did anything wrong. Yours Truly --Chimferno 16:38, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Pronunciation Uhm take it out if you feel the need, I don't think you'll want to leave it in there, as most people understand how to pronounce the names and what not. :Give me a copy of your coding work for the snippet that you want me to check out??? N/A idk I kinda liked the look of the hyphens better myself... 22:04, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Photos How are you getting these pics? IL026 18.jpg IL026 17.jpg IL026 12.jpg IL026 11.jpg --Kyurem147 (talk) 15:56, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Next episode announced The newest episode in XY has been announced but no editor should do anything about this development until December 5th since that's when it airs. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm. Supratim seems awesome about getting pics. But let's put his skills to the test. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC). Cleanup Well,thank you sir for appreciating me on the clean up of Ash's Pikachu.If you allow me can I clean up Ash's Charizard and Dawn (anime).I am asking this because these pages are important as well as long.So If you allow me...... Yours Truly,Monfernape. Pictures Is there some sort of glitch in the picture system cause look at this: Supratim overwrote MY pics. Aren't they supposed to be the same? This was my pic for XY005: This was for Viola in the anime: What's wrong with the pics I took? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Try something to the effect of, =empty then display genderless}} Or something to the effect of that, I don't exactly get how those work on here. >.< But I will probably have the time to figure it out sometime today. Fair enough. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I just hope that something like this does not happen again. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Apologize I'm Sorry X for I'm used fan-fic picture. Problem In Generation VI Move Creation First congratulation on your 9000+ edits.Well I have some serious problem this time. You see when some one create the move that belongs to Generation,the infobox distorts.Forexample look at these moves:Geomancy and Play Rough.Don't know what is the problem.Can you please solve it Sir.--Chimferno 10:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Kalos E4 Sorry about that. Thought it was a weekly thing. Anyway went scouring the internet. Look what I found: Awesome huh? All we need is full body official art of Olympia, Wulfric, separate art of the other three team Flare scientists (In the Kalos guidebook Mable, the blue one is on page 266, Aliana the orange one is on page 217 and Bryony the green one on page 244) and all the trainers in XY and we are good as gold, maybe even platinum. But consider these a gift, for Bulbapedia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, I do not. However I did do some tweaking to the plot of IL019. Filled in some gaps, reworded some things, the usual. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Delete this I just figured out this article.Don't know why people make such kind or articles. Have a look at this article--Chimferno 16:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) List of Pokémon Just surfing around the wiki and I found this article which haven't been touched for months.List of Pokémon is one of the main articles of Wiki.It is needed to be updated with Generation VI Pokémon.I tried to edit it but it is too much complex for me to understand.If you please complete it or give me the basic structure to complete it,I shall be very grateful to you.--Chimferno 16:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I did a bit of it but it is getting late and someone else can do the rest if they want but if no one does I will eventually go back to finishing it. 04:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Weird Language Why, Why is it every time you edit a character article, the contents title comes up in a weird language? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Well the contens section has this as a title: Sadržajsakrij Is this another glitch? Also: |- | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FFF; padding:5px; border-bottom:3px solid # } color}};" | |- ! width="50%" class="roundytl" style="background:# } color light}}; text-align:right" | Type | class="roundytr" style="background:#FFF;" | |- ! class="roundybl" style="background:# } color light}}; ; text-align:right" | | class="roundybr" style="background:#FFF;" | } |- }||style="display:none;"}} | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FFF; padding:5px;" | }| |}} }}}} |} This needs work. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) List of Wanted Article Firstly the article has been completed.Secondly,I want the list of articles that haven't been made yet.I want to initiate work on them.So can you please give me the list. Yours Truly,--Chimferno (talk) 16:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well it still needs the background color code added for the types of each Pokémon for gen VI but to make the article be easier to read I turned each gen into a category for the TOC linking. 17:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Learnsets Should I try to match what Bulbasaur#Learnset has going on or should I stay with what every other page is doing? 01:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Not Fan-art X, this is not a fan-art. Only just a Official Artwork. I'm added the Mega Heracross and Mega Manectric. Also I'm added the real pictures thanks to X and Y Guidebook. Samueljoo (talk) 10:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Manet.png|Mega Manectric Official Artwork. Herac.png|Mega Heracross Official Artwork. guideart1.jpg Grf.png guideart4.jpg guideart7.jpg Eggs.png Grif.png Arrangement I want to know where is anime section to be placed.I place it on the upper part of page but some one drags it to extreme lower part.Can you please specify the place of this section.--Chimferno (talk) 10:46, November 13, 2013 (UTC) IL032 That's all I ask. After all, a Gym Leader debut episode should have an episode pic of the Gym Leader, or him/her in a split screen with Ash. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Heads up Letting you know hat Ellis99 has been making a lot of unnecessary changes around the wiki such as here. He also supposedly did something that messed up the region boxes. I gave him a warning but I'm sure that isn't going to stop him. I've actually told him many times to stop doing the stuff he's doing but it isn't seemingly getting to him. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Another picture glitch This is strange. The next episode section of the main page, the Pokémon the Series XY page and the XY006 page all have this pic: Yet they're displayed as the pics Supratim uploaded until you click on them. Is this something that can be fixed? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Mega Evolution Energy X, this Mega Evolution was originally the transformation method, but keeping the method as evolution method. This Pokemon can temporarily evolve into second and true final form. Samueljoo (talk) 11:57, November 15, 2013 (UTC) More pics Consider these gifts, from old friends. Oh and for more pics, pokemon.com finally update. They got pics of Ramos, every other Mega Evolution and Hawlucha, Phantump and Goomy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Pokedex Think this would be of any use? 23:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to see it in action, use my sandbox. It changes the Pokedex based on gen. 23:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Template Sounds like a good idea. c: GenIIINavbox Finished doing the Generation III navbox. If you or someone else could fire up a bot and put it on each page needing it, that would be awesome :) 05:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Important Events In the episodes,some of major events occur.Should a separate heading be made for them like Main Events or Important Events?--Chimferno (talk) 21:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) An idea An editor made a page that gave me an idea for the wiki. I started a discussion here. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reporting W7LD and Littlelucky0427 for Vandalism Vandal This "beginning user" Saxtonorris made a vandal edit at the Charizard page but I reverted it. This guy should be blocked immediately. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 09:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) And this one too.--Monfernape (talk) 10:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Pics I noticed you are trying to add images to all episodes.Give me 2 months,and I will give you every episode upto XY series(BW144) filled with atleast 10 pics.--Monfernape (talk) 16:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki-Nav The Wiki-Nav is severely outdated, I've done all the work for you updating it but can't edit it as a regular user, all you have to do is copy the info from here to here. 01:22, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Changing Name Hi! Bet you remember me! Well, I know here in Wikis, you can change your name like twice, but I don't know. I would like to change my name, but I don't exactly know where I can use that option. If you know how, please let me know. Thanks. I'm a genius! For realsies this time! 03:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC)